The Concierge of Crime's Number is Up
by servituderocks
Summary: The POI crew help Elizabeth Keen protect Reddington when he is targeted. This takes place in the middle of Person of Interest Season 4 and Blacklist Season 3.
1. Chapter 1

John Reese is sitting in his car on a busy New York street.

"John," Harold Finch says over the earpiece. "The Machine gave us a new number."

"Who is it Harold?" Reese inquires.

"Raymond Reddington. Sometimes referred to as 'Red' by his associates. He's on the FBI's most wanted list and has an outstanding criminal empire to boot."

"I think it's fair to say this Reddington guy is the perpetrator and not the victim."

"Let's not count our chickens before they're hatched John. There have been many instances in the past where a number appeared one way on first glance but later proved to be someone else."

"I just want to be sure that we're prepared to take this guy down if it comes to that. So how do we find the FBI's most wanted?"

"Well, a few months ago Reddington was linked to Elizabeth Keen, an FBI agent who was suspected of killing Attorney General Thomas Connolly and having ties to Russia but was ultimately exonerated. She and Reddington were seen together in multiple locations when Keen was evading capture and I suspect that the two formed some type of relationship while on the run. Since then, Keen has been reinstated with the FBI and she may be willing to help us locate him. I've located her apartment and I'm sending you the address now."

Reese arrives at Elizabeth Keen's apartment and knocks on the front door. Elizabeth Keen opens the door with her back hand subtly grasping her gun holster. Reese introduces himself so as not to alarm her.

"Good day," he says. "My name is Detective John Riley. Are you Elizabeth Keen?"

"I am," she responds hesitantly. "What's this about?"

"I was wondering if you knew where I might find Raymond Reddington?"

Keen abruptly draws her gun and Reese does the same resulting in both of them pointing their firearms at one another.

"I mean you no harm," Reese says attempting to diffuse the situation. "I need to know where Reddington is because I think he may be in trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Keen inquires.

"I have reason to believe that he may be the target of someone who wants him dead. I know you have a way of contacting him and I think it would be wise to do so."

Reese lowers his gun and puts the weapon to his side and Keen in an act of trust does the same. She pulls out her phone from her pocket, dials a number and places the phone up to her ear.

"Hello Dembe," she says into the phone. "It's Liz. Where's Reddington?"

Reese waits next to Keen as she listens to Dembe's response.

"He's with you? Are you in a safe house? I have a Detective Riley here with me who says that Reddington could be in danger. Dembe?!"

Keen panics and Reese gets closer to hear whatever commotion is happening on the other end of the line. Keen hangs up the phone and grabs her coat from a nearby chair.

"I think they're being attacked," Keen says as the two rush out the front door. "Come on! We need to find them."


	2. Chapter 2

Both Reddington and Dembe awaken in a small room with a looming light fixture. They look down to see that they are chained back-to-back to two metal chairs.

"Dembe?" Reddington says still entering a fully conscious state.

"Behind you Raymond." he replies as he looks for an exit.

Suddenly a blonde woman emerges from the shadows with a gun in hand.

"Martine Rousseau," Reddington says snidely. "I'm assuming that's the alias you're utilizing for the time being."

"And you are Raymond Reddington," Rousseau replies. "The Concierge of Crime to some."

"If you would be so kind as to inform us why we're here. I don't recall doing anything troublesome...to you that is."

"You haven't done anything to me. I take my orders from a higher power now."

"I always thought you would find religion."

"Not religion, my dear. Samaritan."

"Ah Samaritan. The NSA's answer to terrorism. Unfortunately for you, Congress shut down the Samaritan program years ago."

"Or that's what they were made to believe."

"In our day and age of mass surveillance that doesn't surprise me."

"But it's so much more than that. And on this day Samaritan has chosen you to send a message that will prove it's value."

Meanwhile, Reese and Keen jump into his car and he turns the car on.

"Harold," Reese says aloud causing Keen to stir in her seat. "Keen contacted Reddington's right-hand man. She thinks they are under attack. Can you track the number?"

"Who are you talking to?" She inquires.

"I've got eyes in the sky," Reese responds.

"John," Harold begins. "Were you able to clone Keen's phone while she was on the call?"

"No," says Reese. "We had just finished introducing ourselves."

"If she's not on the line, I am unable to trace the call's location." Finch spouts back.

"Then how are we going to locate them?" Reese asks.

"I think I can help with that." Keen chimes in. "I've also got eyes in the sky."

She pulls out her phone and dials a number. Aram Mojtabai picks up his phone seeing that it is Keen on the other line.

"Aram," she says over the phone. "I need you to locate Dembe's phone. I think he and Reddington are in trouble."

"Send me the number and I'll run a trace."

Aram types the number in once he receives it and the location pings.

"Got it," Aram says to Keen. "Using nearby cell towers, I've tracked their location to an alleyway on the north side of Downtown."

"Thanks Aram," Keen responds. "We'll head that way. Please keep a lock on the phone signal just in case."

"Where we headed?" Reese inquires.

"Downtown," Keen replies. "They were taken or are on the move."

The car pulls out from where it is parked and quickly gets onto the busy street.

"Harold," Reese says over his earpiece. "We're gonna need some extra help."

"I figured that you might say that so I took the liberty of phoning in one of our friends."


End file.
